


Do you love them?

by Ughnamewastaken



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughnamewastaken/pseuds/Ughnamewastaken
Summary: Based on:Person C: Do you love them?Person A: For the last time B and I aren’t together.Person C:  I never mentioned their name ya know.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Do you love them?

Beca walked into her apartment smiling like she had for the past couple of weeks. It was really starting to freak Fat Amy out “Seriously Beca what is wrong with you?” She asked sitting up, Beca frowned at Amy “What are you talking about?” Fat Amy rolled her eyes “You seem so happy all the time, you’re even smiling, are you feeling okay?” Beca scowled at this “See that’s my scrappy little friend I’ve grown to love” she added. 

“Sorry I forgot happiness was a crime” Beca scowled, she couldn’t however keep the smile off her face for long. Fat Amy looked at her curiously. “Shit I get it now!” She yelped causing Beca to wince at the volume “Do you love them?” Fat Amy asked curiously. 

Beca immediately flushed red at the question “Amy for the last time Chloe and I aren’t together!” She sighed out as Fat Amy’s grin widened. “I never mentioned their name ya know” Beca cursed internally. 

Maybe she’d been crushing on Chloe for a long time. And maybe she was so happy to be home lately because it meant spending time with her favourite person. And maybe just maybe the fact that Chloe and Beca had recently begun spooning in bed due to the cold weather, further contributed to Becas upbeat mood. 

“I... I don’t know what you’re insinuating but stop it” Beca spluttered as Amy’s shit eating grin remained. “Beca loves Chloe! Beca loves Chloe! Chloe and Beca sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” The door began to open and Beca kicked Amy in the shin, quickly silencing her. 

Chloe’s smile was the first thing Beca saw and she melted slightly ‘I’m going to tell her’ Fat Amy mouthed and Beca went into to full blown panic mode. Her eyes flew wide open and she stopped breathing. 

Chloe glanced over to her friends “Becs are you okay?” She asked the younger girl. “Me? I’m fine” Beca squeaked out sounding similar to Ross from friends. Chloe frowned before taking her coat off, Beca took this chance to glare at Amy and mouth ‘don’t you dare’ Chloe turned and Beca smiled widely at her. 

“Okay, now I know something’s up, why are you doing that?” Chloe questioned, her eyes flicking from Beca to Fat Amy and back again. “Doing what?” Beca said entirely too defensively “Smiling like that” Beca relaxed her face. “What I’m not allowed to smile now?” She laughed awkwardly “Not like that no, it’s creepy” Fat Amy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. 

Chloe turned and focussed on Amy “What were you two up to before I came in?” She asked the Australian as panic set in her eyes “Ummm... uhhhhhhhhhh” Beca quickly jumped in “Fat Amy and Bumper broke up!” Beca yelled out the first thing that came into her head. 

Chloe’s mouth dropped open, Beca mouthed a ‘sorry’ over Chloe’s shoulder as Chloe leant down to hug Amy. “Amy I’m so sorry, are you okay?” ‘You owe me one’ Amy mouthed over Chloe’s shoulder, whilst Chloe was still hugging her and Beca nodded a thank you to her. 

“Me? I’m good, you should see Bumper though, like a koala that’s had its nards bitten off” Chloe pulled back and shared a confused look with Beca. “Okaaaaaay... Well then how about a girls night? We can go out and drink until we black out!” Chloe exclaimed enthusiastically. 

Beca groaned “Fuck yeah! I haven’t been out in sooooo long!” Fat Amy shouted. “You literally went out three night ago” Beca reminded her “Yeah, practically a lifetime ago” Fat Amy said matter of factly. “Oooh! I’ll put it in the Bellas chat and see if anyone else wants to come!” Chloe quickly sent a message into the chat before going to have a shower. 

“That was close” Beca breathed out “Why didn’t you just tell her?” Beca laughed at the mere suggestion “You know why Amy, a girl like her would never go out with someone like me” Amy frowned at this, she was 110% sure that the ginger had a crush on Beca. “I think she would, I mean she flirts with you enough” she shrugged back. 

Beca sighed, this was true but Chloe was just a flirt. She flirted with every single Bella, it wasn’t like Beca was given any special treatment. “Beca sweetie?” Chloe called from inside the bathroom, Becas cheeks grew rosy at the pet name Chloe had started a couple of weeks ago. 

“Yeah?” She called back “Can you go to the shop and get us some alcohol pretty please” Beca groaned loudly “Why me?” “Because I take forever to get ready and you don’t take long to get ready because you’re so naturally pretty” Beca felt her blush deepen “Fine but you know you look gorgeous 24/7” Beca called back, throwing her jacket on. 

Fat Amy made whipping noises and Beca rolled her eyes “Do you want me to get you anything or not?” Fat Amy nodded “Bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka” Beca nodded back, not bothering to ask Chloe what she wanted, she already knew. 

Beca checked the group chat as she walked to the shop. So far Emily said she was in as were Flo and Aubrey. Beca picked up multiple bottles of wine along with vodka and coke and began to walk back to the apartment, thankful for living close to it. She set the alcohol down before jumping in the shower and getting ready herself. 

Beca lay on her and Chloe’s shared bed as the other two girls finished getting ready, it turns out most of the Bellas could make it. Beca got up as she heard the first person knocking on the door and let in an excited looking Emily who immediately hugged her “Hey Em” Beca said wriggling out of her grasp. 

“The others are finishing getting ready, want a drink?” She led her to get a drink and soon after Amy joined them, half a bottle of wine in her hand “Started early I see” Beca noted “Hey legacy” Fat Amy said chugging the wine “When are the adults joining?” 

Half an hour later and the Bellas were in the crammed apartment. Most had brought a drink with them and they were all drinking quickly, much like they had done during college. “Let’s play a game!” Fat Amy announced “Oooh yay! I love games!” Emily said enthusiastically as Amy rolled her eyes “I’m not talking about monopoly legacy, how about...” she seemed to ponder it for a second “Mr and Mrs?” 

There were a couple of murmurs and nods of agreement “Cool so Chloe and Beca let’s go” Beca glared at Amy as she fetched the two whiteboards and pens off the fridge. “So every time you get it right we all have to drink, every time you get it wrong you two drink got it?” Chloe nodded enthusiastically. 

“First question, what is Chloe’s worst habit?” Beca thought for a second before scrawling down an answer as Chloe did the same. Beca showed her answer ‘She hogs the covers at night’ Chloe smiled as she turned her board around ‘Stealing the quilt’ it read. The two girls high fived as everyone else drank. 

The next round - Becas pet peeve revealed matching answers also ‘People getting in her personal space’. “She doesn’t seem to mind it when it’s Chloe though” Cynthia Rose mumbled as Chloe rested her head on Becas shoulder and she went bright red. 

“Chloe’s best feature” Beca thought about this, Chloe had a million things about her that could be classed as her best feature. “Hurry up Beca!” One of the girls called, pulling her out of her trance as she shot them the finger. She quickly wrote down her answer. 

“Okay Chloe what did you put?” Chloe showed her board ‘My eyes?’ They all looked at Beca expectantly. She gulped and turned her board around to show the one word she’d written ‘Everything.’ Becas eyes stayed glued to the floor, “Awwww” she heard Chloe sigh as she slipped her hand into Becas. 

“That’s so gay!” Cynthia Rose yelled as the rest of the girls laughed. “Don’t be mean! She’s cute” Chloe defended Beca, kissing her quickly on the cheek, only contributing to Becas blush. “Shots?” Fat Amy suggested to a roar of approval from the other girls. 

Fat Amy lead the Bellas to the kitchen area to line up shots, Beca remained where she was still extremely embarrassed. Why had she written that? Idiot. “Hey?” Beca looked up at Chloe’s soft tone “I think everything about you is pretty perfect too” a small smile appeared on Becas lips. “Now come on let’s get drunk!” 

Shortly after the girls arrived at a club and some of the girls -Flo, Jessica and Ashley- were already pretty drunk but Emily was by far the least sober. She had only just turned 21 and the excitement of drinking and clubbing was almost too much for her.

Beca strode up to the much taller girl, a glass of water in her hand “Hey Em, drink this” Emily smiled widely and began to drink the drink, thinking it was alcohol. “This tastes like water” she commented after downing half the drink. 

Beca laughed “It is, you need to slow down okay?” Emily pulled her into a hug and Beca patted her back clumsily “You’re Aca-awesome Beca! Thanks for always looking after me!” Beca shrugged, she normally wasn’t one to look after people but Emily was like a little kid she and Chloe had somehow adopted. She smiled at the thought of one day having real kids with Chloe before shaking the thoughts free from her head. 

She smiled at Emily before turning and looking for Chloe, she wasn’t hard to spot with the gorgeous signature hair colour. Beca went to join her but was stopped by Amy “Shawshank, hows it hanging?” Fat Amy had drunk at least twice as much as any other Bella yet was still only tipsy.

“Yeah it’s not horrible actually” she confessed “You spoken to Chloe yet?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively “What? No!” She yelled “Well here’s your chance” Beca glanced round to see Chloe bounding over towards her. Her face immediately split into the smile that only Chloe could coax out of her. 

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug before putting her arms around her neck and dancing with her. Becas breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat, Chloe was dancing with her tonight of all nights! 

Beca cautiously moved her hands to Chloe’s hips as Chloe leant in and her lips brushed against Becas ear. One of Chloe’s hands snaked up to cup Becas cheek, Becas eyes immediately finding Chloe’s bright blue ones. She inadvertently licked her lips and glanced down at Chloe’s lips before her eyes returned to Chloe’s. 

Holy shit was Chloe leaning in? Becas eyes fluttered shut the second Chloe’s soft lips touched her own, she pulled Chloe in closer as the pair shared a slow, soft kiss. Altogether too quickly for Becas liking, Chloe pulled away. Becas eyes opened and she looked up breathlessly at her best friend. 

“Thanks there was a creepy dude and I told him I was with you” Chloe mumbled. Beca felt her heart sink but she nodded back, trying not to let her true feelings show before subtly glancing around and searching the crowd for the threat. 

Chloe pulled herself slightly out of Becas grip “Anyway Aubrey will be wondering where I am, you coming?” She asked sweetly. “Nah I’m good” Beca managed before Chloe kissed her cheek and walked off in search of Aubrey. Beca stood there on her own, her feelings swirling around inside her before deciding to go get something strong to drink. 

She turned around to go to the bar “Hey dyke, go kiss your girlfriend again it was hot!” Some douchebag frat bro leaning down against the bar said as soon as she turned around. Beca didn’t know what came over her but her hand balled into a fist and she let it fly, punching him square in the face. 

He recoiled in pain as Beca shook her own hand in pain. “Out!” One of the barstaff yelled before signalling security. Beca raised her hands in surrender and skulked off to the exit. 

Crouching down in the alleyway, she let the tears come out. Yes her hand hurt and yes she was annoyed for getting kicked out of the bar, but most of all she was sad about Chloe. Devastated really. For a second there she thought Chloe was kissing her. That she might actually have a chance with her. She was so fucking stupid! 

She wasn’t sure how long she was there before she heard Chloe’s bubbly laughter and Aubrey’s sharper one. She sniffed and dried her eyes, quickly standing up “Hey Becs!” Chloe took one look at Beca and knew something was wrong. “Bree, I’ll be in in a minute” Aubrey shrugged and left the pair alone. 

“What are you doing outside alone?” She questioned, walking closer to her best friend. Beca shrugged “I may or may not have got chucked out” Chloe’s eyes flew open in shock “How did you manage that?” Beca laughed humourlessly “I punched a guy” Chloe’s mouth dropped open “Again? Beca what have I told you about punching guys?” Beca laughed at this “He was a dick” she shrugged again.

“Are you okay?” Beca nodded “My hand hurts a bit but I’m fine” Chloe quickly picked up Becas hand. “Shit Beca that’s bruising and swelling already, it might be broken” Beca shrugged once again. “I should get you home” she murmured “No don’t ruin your night out for me” Beca protested. 

“I was going to go home anyway, Em needs to be taken home and I thought she could crash at ours” Beca nodded “Okay then” Chloe smiled widely and kissed Becas cheek. “I’ll go grab her, be two minutes, you stay here” the brunette nodded in agreement and waited for Chloe. 

About ten minutes later the door swung open and Chloe staggered out, propping a very drunk Emily up, Beca immediately rushed over to help Chloe keep the younger girl upright. “Beca!” Emily exclaimed loudly “Come on kid let’s get you home” Beca sighed. 

The girls managed to get a taxi relatively quickly and bundled inside, Emily propped up in the middle of them. Emily put one arm around each of them “I’m so lucky to have you guys as my aca-moms” Tears slowly trailed down Emily’s cheeks and Beca looked over to Chloe panicking slightly, she really didn’t know how to handle tears. 

“Hey Emily we’ll always be here for you, we’re family now” Chloe said sweetly, this made Emily cry even more “You guys are the best” she sniffed slightly before leaning her head on Beca. Becas eyes became wide with panic, seeing this Chloe gently reached over and guided Emily’s head to rest on Chloe’s shoulder instead. 

Emily was flat out asleep by the time the taxi stopped at their little flat. The girls just about managed to wake the youngest girl up and half dragged half carried her up the stairs before plonking her on the makeshift bed on the floor. She was out like a light. 

The two best friends laughed at Emily’s state before deciding to go to bed. “Beca?” Chloe called as Beca looked up from a drooling Emily. “Yeah?” “Can you help me with my zip?” She asked innocently, Beca nodded and tried to undo her zipper. Her hands shook with nerves and she cursed herself internally. 

She eventually got there “God you’d make a shit lesbian! It’d take you about 3 years to undress a woman” Beca bristled at this “I’d make a great lesbian!” She shot back as Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Well you’re a pretty good kisser I suppose so you’d have that going for you” Beca smiled at this. 

“Pretty good?” Beca cocked an eyebrow at Chloe, a cocky grin emerging on her face. “Well I didn’t have long enough to properly assess you so I’d have to stick with pretty good” Beca scoffed at this. “That was your fault, you pulled away! And I’ll have you know that I’m a great kisser!” Chloe sucked in a deep breath “Prove it”

Beca didn’t give herself enough time to even think about it, knowing that she’d talk herself out of it if she did. Grabbing her firmly by the waist, Beca pulled her closer and kissed her. Chloe’s hands shot up, one resting on Becas neck and the other tangling in her hair. 

The kiss remained at a soft, slow pace for a while, both of the girls enjoying the intimacy of the moment. It was Chloe who grew impatient, wanting more from the kiss, she tentatively brushed her tongue against Becas bottom lip. Beca smiled slightly before parting her lips and sliding her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. 

Chloe moaned - yes actually moaned - into Becas mouth, Beca couldn’t help but smirk at this as she kissed Chloe with a renewed passion. She was totally in control of the kiss, in control of Chloe and she loved it. 

One of Becas hands moved down to rest on Chloe’s ass and she squeezed it, causing a sharp intake of breath from Chloe. Beca didn’t know where her new confidence had come from all of a sudden, but could tell that Chloe was enjoying it. 

Beca walked Chloe backwards until Chloe’s legs hit the mattress of their shared bed. Beca pushed her onto it and sat in the girls lap, straddling her before kissing her deeply. 

Emily made a noise from behind the pair causing Beca to break away and glance at the still sleeping girl before she realised what was happening. She grinned down at Chloe and stood up leaving the older girl staring at her from her position sat on their bed. 

“Better than pretty good huh?” Beca smirked as Chloe nodded mutely. Beca could see her swallowing before saying anything “Yeah, that was... amazing” The smirk remained on Becas face. “Yeah it was” 

Chloe’s eyes raked all over Becas body “I take it back, you’d be a great lesbian” Beca was oddly proud of this statement “I know” Chloe looked up at her with hooded eyes, darker than Beca had ever seen her usually bright blue eyes. 

“If you think I’m a good kisser, you should see what else I’m good at” Beca said flirtily “Show me” Chloe whispered before reaching out and pulling Beca back into her lap for another passionate kiss.


End file.
